An Old Friend and A New Foe
by Lightning Assassin
Summary: read after you reading Kagome's Voice and Inuyasha's Love by hekele adams or you will not understand my story
1. Chapter 1

Kagome awoke to the familiar so

An old friend and a new foe

Me: I own nothing except the new people that I am adding

Kagome awoke to the familiar sounds of Inuyasha's nightmares. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha only to see him turning and moaning in his sleep. While still looking up at Inuyasha something started to stir in her lap. Kagome nearly jumped before remembering that Shippo hade fallen asleep in her lap around the fire last night.

"Kagome is Inuyasha having his nightmares again?" The young kitsune asked while rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"Yes Shippo he is sorry if they woke you up." Kagome said while looking down at small kitsune that had became her son

"You know that he has been having nightmares since before I even joined right Kagome?" Shippo said then started to fall back asleep in Kagome's lap

"Yes Shippo I know that I could hear him when he slept close to me but, now that I am a demon I hear him every night." She said then looked down at Shippo only to see that he had fallen back asleep. As carefully as she could Kagome got up and placed Shippo in Inuyasha's lap so she could go to the hot springs not that far away. As she was walking she could smell Sango coming up behind her.

"Kagome wait up I am coming to the hot springs too besides I have a question I want to ask you!" Sango yelled as she ran to catch-up with Kagome

Back with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo.

Inuyasha started to stir in his sleep then woke up to find Shippo sleeping in his lap then he remembered that Shippo had fallen asleep in Kagome's lap around the fire last night. He looked around for Kagome before he picked up her sent that led towards the hot springs. Inuyasha carefully picked up Shippo jumped out of the tree to placed Shippo on the ground next to the tree then turned around only to almost ran in to Miroku as he turned around.

"Miroku what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" Inuyasha said with a surprised look on his face.

"I thought you could smell me so I just came up to you and looked over your shoulder to see what you where doing." Miroku explained while moving away after seeing Shippo on the ground.

"Well guess what I couldn't and even if I had smelled you that's still no reason to come up behind me like that." Inuyasha said with an annoyed expression on hi face.

"OK OK I was just seeing what you where doing that's all Inuyasha there is no reason to get angry."

"ANGRY! I am not angry!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku

"OK Inuyahsa whatever you say." Miroku said as he turned around and started walking to the hot springs.

Inuyasha saw where Miroku was heading off to knowing Kagome and Sango had already been the way earlier Inuyasha jumped in front of Miroku and put his arms out to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Miroku

"Uh……" Miroku said with a smile on his face. It was then that he remembered that he had wanted to ask Inuyasha something.

"Well Miroku? Are you just going to look at me all day or give me an answer?" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha can I ask you something" Miroku said with a some what evil look on his face

With Kagome and Sango.

"Aaaahhhhhh I have all ways loved hot springs." Kagome said as she slid into the water

"Ya it feels so good but it's nothing compared to your bathtub that you have in your era." Sango said as she slid down into the water.

"Sango? You said you had a question for me before we go in the hot springs." Kagome said as she looked up at Sango.

"Yes I did."

"Well what was it?"

"OK I know Inuyasha proposed right?"

"Ya so what's you're point?"

"My point is when are you and Inuyasha going to get married?"

Kagome jumped at Sango's question. As Kagome looked up she could see that Sango was looking at her with a somewhat of a evil smile

"Uh….. we're going to um…. you see the thing is that…… uh…….." Kagome started but then got a serious look on her face "Sango do you smell blood and smoke"?

"Yes I do but where is it coming from?" Sango said while sniffing the air.

"I think I saw a village when running through the trees with Inuyasha yesterday."

"Do you want to go see what's happing maybe someone needs help?"

"OK I am going to tell Inuyasha." With that Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and then yelled "Inuyasha a village needs help me and Sango are going to go see what's happing hurry up and meet us over there!"

Back with Inuyasha Miroku and Shippo

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a questing look on his face as he thought about what Miroku would ask him.

"Me and Sango where talking about this last night while you and Kagome ran through the tress." Miroku said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"What? What do you want to ask me?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Miroku.

"When are you and Kagome going to have a wedding?" Asked Miroku as he looked at Inuyasha with a big smile on his face.

Inuyasha almost fell over after hearing Miroku's question "Um you see the thing is that …….. Um we maybe………well I sort…………uh" Inuyasha tried to say something but it wouldn't come out.

It was then that Inuyasha and Miroku heard Kagome yelling. Inuyasha then picked up his head and started smelling the air as did Miroku. That's when Shippo decided to get up.

"Inuyasha I heard Kagome yelling what's happing?" Shippo asked while looking around

"A town is in trouble and we're going to go help. Kagome and Sango went ahead to see what's up. Stay hey with Kirara until we get back OK?" Inuyasha said while getting the sword he had gotten Kagome this way she could have a weapon to use in battle

"No I don't want to stay I want to help you and Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he jumped on to Inuyasha's leg.

Inuyasha looked down at the young kitsune that was holding onto his leg and couldn't help but smile. He then picked up Shippo and placed him near Kirara.

"What am I saying there is no way to stop you from coming so I might as well take you myself" Inuyasha said then picked up Shippo and placed him on his shoulder then took off through the trees

Miroku grabbed Songos boomerang and took off after Inuyasha. Before he took off he could have sworn that he felt someone near by but it didn't last long as Kirara Changed into her big form and took off

At burning village

Kagome busted through the trees before Songo did only to land in the middle of a burning village with bodies covering the ground. Just then Songo came running out of the trees at that time both girls realized that neither one hade there weapons.

"That was smart just leaving your weapons on the ground." Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out of the trees with Shippo on his shoulders.

"What does Miroku have my boomerang?" Songo asked as she looked at Inuyasha.

"What do you think?"

"Hey there is no reason to act like that"

Just then a big scythe like arm came down on the group. Kagome was the first to react she was in the air falling down when she pulled out her sword." Scarlet Night!" Kagome yelled as she slashed her sword down only to have a big energy slash come flying out of it and hit the arm.

It was then that they say what it was that hade tried to kill them. It was a big praying mantis type demon. Inuyasha dashed towards the mantis only to see a spike that looked to be made of earth pierce the mantis body. After the spike came out of the mantis did Inuyasha see a scythe come crashing down on the body and rip the body to shreds.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha asked as he saw a cat demon with white fur and black stripes on her body like a white tiger and white cat ears on the top of her head

"I am Leiko who are you?" Asked the cat demon only to see and feel what small bolts of lightning coming from the trees.

She was right just as she looked up she saw a lightning demon come out of the trees and fire a Lightning bolt at her

"Look out!" Miroku yelled as he sent a bolt of lightning flying at a mantis standing over a cat demon.

Leiko jumped out of the way as the chard body of the mantis fell right where she was standing.

"Looks like there is no time for greetings just help the people of the village. As long as you're here to help I don't have a problem with you being at the village but if try to attack the village I have no problem killing you. " Leiko said with a glare at Inuyasha and Miroku and then took off to help the village.

"OK it looks like we are helping." Inuyasha said and sat down Shippo and took off in to the village.

With that the group set off in different directions to help save the village

Me: So what do you think now that I finished

Inuyasha: Took you too long

Me: Shut up I have the power to kill you

Inuyasha: Oo

Me: Yay so don't say a word. OK let me know how I did this is my first fanfic so sorry is it is short


	2. an old friend

**Me**: OK this disclaimer is going to be kind of long because I want to set up a few things before I start the story.

**Hekele**: Ya we need to set up a few rules

**Me**: Oh My God! When and how did you get here?

**Kachie**: About five minute ago and through that door.

**Me**: Crap! Stop showing up behind me!

**Hekele**: You know what we took up too much time just star the story

**Me**: Fine. All I own is Leiko and one other person. Also this chapter goes out to Hekele, Kachie, annoyinglittleKitsune, and LadyMiharu for reviewing my story before anyone else thanks.

**Me**: P.S for the people who hade to read the original second chapter sorry this one is better ok. Also "talking" _Thinking_

Ok that all on with the story

An Old Friend

"Scarlet Night!" Kagome yelled as she attacked the mantis that was standing over some villagers "Get to safety! Now!" Kagome yelled at the villagers as she ran to go help Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha do you need some help? Kagome asked Inuyasha as she ran up to Inuyasha.

"Does it look like I need help?" Inuyasha asked as he cut down the mantis in front of him

"No but you never know something could happen." Kagome said

As if on cue a mantis twice as big as the others came out of the forest and side swiped its arm and sent Kagome flying into a tree.

"Shit!" was the only word Kagome could get out before the arm hit her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to run to Kagome's side only to be block by another mantis.

Inuyasha jumped up and rammed his hand through the mantis head. Just before Inuyasha turned to kill the bigger mantis he saw a big slash of darkness come flying out of the body and a confused looking Kagome on the other side

"What was that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he came up next to her.

"What do you mean didn't you just kill the mantis?

"No I stood up to kill it and I heard some one yelled "Blades of Darkness!" then a big slash of darkness came flying out of no where and killed the mantis.

"Weird. Do you know any one who uses darkness as there power?

"No I don't think so."

"Well someone has to be able……" Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence because just then they heard some villagers scream. With that they both took off back into the village swords drawn.

In the woods a demon stepped out of the shadow. "So Inuyasha is alive and he has a mate. This is going to be fun." With that the demon stepped back in to the woods.

------with Sango and Miroku-------

"Get back please!" Miroku yelled at the village kids that he was protecting.

The kids nodded their heads and ran off towards the outskirts of the village. With the kids gone Miroku let the lightning energy he controlled surge through his body and into the mantis in front of him in turn charring all of the mantis's body.

Miroku turned to see Kilala and Songo rip a mantis to shreds "Kilala look out!" Sango yelled as a mantis came up behind the cat demon. Kilala just jumped up and landed on the head of the mantis and ripped it to shreds.

"PILLAR OF ICE!" was all Miroku herd before a pillar of ice formed and crashed through the mantis that was behind him. Miroku turned to Sango "Thank you."

"No time for thanks we need to help the village" Sango said as she ran off to a burning hut.

_She right we need to help before the village is burned down_

------Later at camp just outside the village------

"God that took forever!" Kagome said as she sat down near a fire that Shippo had made after the fight

"Ya I wonder why the mantis where attacking the village?" Miroku said as he looked at what was left of the village "It's a shame we couldn't kill the mantis faster so we could have put out the fire.

"I can tell you why the village was under attack." Leiko said as she walked up to the group.

It was the first time any one got a good look at her. Like Inuyasha thought she was indeed a white tiger demon and her armor was more like a bikini. Shippo was the first to say something after getting a good look at the demon.

"Why does your armor only cover up a little bit of your body?" Shippo said wile looking at her weird armor.

"One this is not my armor this is for when I go hunting or when I go scouting, Two my fur is a natural armor. Ok?" Leiko said wile looking down at the young kitsune.

"Let get back to why the village was under attack O.K?" Inuyasha said with somewhat of an annoyed tone.

Leiko gave a soft growl "Unlike some villages who don't take in demon slayers this one does. The mantises that live around the village aren't too happy about that. So they try to attack the village all the time but I usually manage to stop them. You see I am the protector of the village. Weird uh?"

"You could say that I mean a village that takes in demon slayers has a demon for a protector. That must suck to be you sometimes."

"Ya it does."

"So who are you we never got to meet you" Kagome said as she looked at the cat demon

"I am Leiko as you can tell I am a cat demon and I am sure you want to know more about me well I can control the earth around you." With that she made some of the small pebbles around the group lift in to the air and float.

"OK what about how you became protector of the village?" Kagome asked

"Well my parents use to live in the forest and for some reason when the village found us they didn't try to kill us the only took us in. So for helping us my father helped the village by protecting them and I just took it up after the mantis killed them." Leiko said as she put her head down wile saying the last part."

"What happened to them?"

"The Mantis that live around the village where not happy with my parents living with humans so on day that attacked at night and killed them both I was outside walking around the village as I like to do at night." Leiko explained

Suddenly an elder from the village showed up and walked up to Leiko "Leiko you have served us well but after the attack none of the village is safe to stay in so we are moving to a neighboring village."

Leiko just looked at the elder "OK"

"You see the thing is the village does not allow demon to live there so you need to find somewhere to go now. Don't worry about protection on the way some demon slayers that just showed up will take us to the village."

"But…."

"No buts we would love to have you stay with us but you just can't."

"But I can look human!" With that all the fur on Leiko's just receded in to her body and her ears folded down onto her head and where covered up by her hair.

"Not even you can hide your demon powers or traits also what about human ears you don't have them."

"FINE if this is how you repay me after helping you for 5 years I will be happy to leave!" Leiko yelled at the old man as her fur came back.

Kagome just watch all of this happen then she got an idea that she knew Inuyasha would probably hate at first but she also knew that she could get him to agree.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as she turned to Inuyasha

"What… OH no no we have way too many people in our group" Inuyasha said with his head turned the other way.

"Inuyasha please." Kagome said as she reached up and started rubbing his ears.

"Fine I will ask her." Inuyasha said just before he started to purr slightly

"Good boy" Kagome said and patted his head.

"Leiko." Inuyasha said as he turned towards her

"What!" Leiko yelled at Inuyasha because she was still pissed at the villagers.

"Kagome was thinking if you have no where to go why don't you just join our group?"

"I don't know I don't know you that well why would I want to travel with you?"

"You don't have to" Inuyasha said in his well-fine-then-be-that-way tone.

"OK but I need to get to know you better OK?"

"OK I guess we should start with who is in the group First there is me…" suddenly there was a black figure standing outside the camp fire.

"Who the hell are you and what … YOU!" Inuyasha yelled and pointed to the demon

All they got out of him was a smile then out of nowhere his claws where a dark black. "Bye Bye. BLADES OF DARKNESS!" the demon yelled and suddenly three black energy slashes came flying out of his claws straight at Kagome and Inuyasha!

**Me**: Ok I know that chapter was short but I have been having some problems so I hade to cut down on the chapter

**Hekele**: …….

**Me**: What? OH I know. Ok I didn't say this in the last chapter but yes this is a spin off of Hekele's story so don't go running to her saying I stole her story OK?. Also if you want to flame me I don't care but if you do it just to try to piss me off it will not work so don't try. (Turns to Hekele) Happy?

**Hekele**: Ya

**Me**: ok did I miss any thing?

**Kachie**: Ya you missed two things.

**Me**: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH why must you show up behind me like that?

**Kachie**: Because it fun.

**Me**: (Growls) What did I miss

**Kachie**: People and review

**Me**: OH ya. If you ever want to use Leiko or Kojiro just ask me ok

**Hekele**: KOJIRO!

**Me**: What?

**Hekele**: They don't know who that is yet!

**Me**: Crap! Ok to end the madness review the chapter ok bye


	3. an pissed off demon and old memories

Disclaimer

Me: Ok not much to say so on with the story

Hekele: WHAT! Nothing to say you always have something to say!

Me: Nope not today

Kachie: Hey Kojiro you going to start the story soon?

Me: Why oh why must you keep showing up behind me?

Kachie: Like I said last chapter its fun.

Me: The hell with this I am keeping my back on a wall at all times! (Walks off) On with the story!

Hekele: What's up with him?

Kachie: I don't think he likes people showing up behind him like that.

Me: (Pops up behind Kachie) You think?

Kachie: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG don't do that again!

Me: HAHA Now on with the story

P.S Sorry once again for the mix up my cousin updated this time after I told him I would do I and it turns out he can spell Sango to save his life so he put Sango so sorry about that. Same story from last time only all Songo's are now spelled right. Now we can go on with the story

P.S thanks to my reviewers that have looked at my story and said something about it

"BLADES OF DARKNESS!" the demon yelled and suddenly three black energy slashes came flying out of his claws straight at Kagome and Inuyasha!

"Kagome move! Now!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to move out of the way

"Move and you die!" The demon yelled at Inuyasha

Just as Inuyasha and Kagome stopped the blades went flying past them. Inuyasha turned to see what the blades hit only to hear the sound of flesh being ripped apart. When Inuyasha completely turned around he saw a mantis lying in a pool of its own blood.

"See had you moved you would have died." The demon said as he walked into the middle of the camp and sat down next to the fire.

The demon looked down as a scythe suddenly showed up under his chin. He looked up to see a white cat demon looking at him with a death glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are almost killing those two then just sitting down next to the fire like nothing was wrong? I should kill you for that!

"Calm down now!" The demon yelled making Leiko jump as she was not expecting him to yell at her.

"Two things. One I just saved the lives of those two. 2 I am an old friend of Inuyasha's." The demon said looking at Inuyasha who had turned away from him.

At this Miroku, Sango, and Kagome looked at the demon with a surprised look on their faces. "Inuyasha has never said any thing about a friend" Kagome said as she looked at the demon.

The demon looked at Inuyasha "Of course he wouldn't that's just like him to just forget about me like. Well I might as well introduce myself I am Kojiro a… " He looked down at the scythe that was still at his chin. "Move that please" as he looked up at the cat demon.

Leiko pulled the scythe away and put it back on her back and sat down to hear what Kojiro had to say.

"Like I was saying I am a Dark/Lightning cat demon that help Inuyasha out when we where young.

_**Flash back**_

"**_Who's out there!" Inuyasha yelled into the woods just then a fox demon jumped out of the woods and onto Inuyasha._**

"_**Hey get off of him LIGHTNING STRIKE!" A voice yelled as the fox demon was shot off of Inuyasha by a bolt of lightning.**_

**_Inuyasha got up to see a cat demon standing next to him trying to help him brush off the dirt. "I don't need your help I can do it on my on go back to your home." Inuyasha said remembering some of the bad experience that he hade with other demons._**

"**_No you needed help so I helped you and now that I attacked that one fox you can expect more to come thinking it was you who hurt him" the demon said._**

"_**So what I can take care of it myself." Inuyasha said as he started to walk off.**_

"_**Doesn't look like it." The demon said as he looked down at the body of the fox demon.**_

"_**You know what who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled at the demon.**_

"_**I am Kojiro and …………. damn." Kojiro said as he turned to jump out of the way of a fox demon how had tried to jump on him from behind.**_

_**End flash back**_

"With that we where attacked by about 20 fox demon and me and Inuyasha fought side by side helping each out when we had one to many fox demon attacking us." Kojiro said as he got up to sit a little back from the fire.

"Inuyasha why did you never tell me this happened to you?" Kagome asked as she turned to Inuyasha.

"Forgot." Inuyasha said

"Oh don't give me that crap Inuyasha." Kojiro said. "You know damn well that after that battle we became friends. Also how could you forget the only demon that helped you because you needed it at the time?"

"I just forgot damn"

"Bull shit! You just never wanted to tell your mate that you needed help when you where a kid!" Kojiro yelled as he stood up and moved towards Inuyasha.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT LEAVE!" Inuyasha yelled

"FUCK I can't believe I was ever friends with such a stubborn half-breed!"

Before Kojiro could move Inuyasha jumped up and hit him in the face making him stumble back a bit.

"You bastard!" Kojiro yelled as he grabbed Inuyasha and tossed him near the forest.

Inuyasha stood up and dashed towards Kojiro only to see him drag his claws across the ground "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Inuyasha turned just in time as the blue lighting that was traveling in the ground arced up and flew towards him just missing by a hair.

"DAMN!" Kojiro yelled just before Inuyasha's fist connected with his face.

Then both Inuyasha and Kojiro felt the air around them chill. Then out of what looked like nowhere 2 cubes of ice formed around Inuyasha and Kojiro trapping them in their own cube of ice.

"CALM DOWN!" Sango yelled as she finished making the ice.

Everyone look at Inuyasha's cube of ice to see him sit down with a pissed off look on his face. Then they turned to Kojiro's cub of ice only to see pure darkness. Before any one could move the ice was shattered and Kojiro stepped out with darkness raising off of him like smoke his demon marking on his face etched out a little.

"This is not your fight! STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" with that he turned towards Inuyasha's cube hands in complete darkness.

Before Kojiro could get anywhere near Inuyasha Miroku and Songo where up next to him weapons trying to stop him. Kagome watched as Kojiro moved around to doge Sango attack and absorb Miroku's attack. Some how he managed to disarm both of them and push them away.

Then he turned towards Kagome. Kagome pulled out her sword and dashed towards Kojiro only to be hit by what looked like a pulse of darkness making her fly back. Just before she hit the ground she felt something catch her she looked to she Kojiro who lightly drop her to the ground as a smile appear on his face

_He is just playing around with us he isn't even trying to hurt us. That's why Inuyasha has not tried to get out of the ice. _Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha trying to hide a smile that was forming on his face.

Then before any one could move a big blood red scythe was at Kojiro's neck. "Now stop playing around sit down and tell us more about your self. Ok?" Leiko said with a big smile on her face.

Kojiro turned around to see Leiko standing next to him scythe at his neck "_God damn she is the only one who could stop me. Maybe I should get to know her better or at lest see what she looks like. Hell I only know what Inuyasha looks like I haven't had the time to look at the others_

---------Later around the camp fire---------

"So do you just want me to continue from where I left off?" Kojiro asked as he moved closer to the fire

"OK why not? Hold on I need to ask you something before you start." Leiko said as she moved a little closer to the fire.

"OK what do you want to ask me…um…um…CRAP! Hey look I have never been good with names so can u please tell me your name. I only know Inuyasha's name so spit it out all of you." Kojiro said with a smile on his face

"I am Kagome, That's Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala (who had just shown up after chasing down a mantis) and Leiko." Kagome said as she pointed to each member of the group.

"Ok so your Kagome He is Miroku she is Leiko, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala?"

"Yes that is right."

"Ok hey … Sango do you care if I hold Kilala for a little bit?"

"Oh well it's up to Kilala not me." Sango said as she looked down at Kilala.

Before any could move Kilala had jumped out of Sango's lap and into Kojiro's lap.

Kojiro just smiled and started petting Kilala and went on with his story

"Before I go on Leiko you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh it is ok I want to hear you story so I'll as later" Leiko said as she got her first good look at Kojiro. He had on a black kimono and to tell the truth he looked like Inuyasha only black kimono instead of red. On his demon markings where on his face and they looked like two blood red claw marks on each side that started under both of his eyes and went over maybe a inch or two maybe even four inches. At his side he had a katana in a black sheath. That's when she got a good look at his hair it came down to right above his butt and instead of rounding off at the bottom his hair split out and curved back towards him.

"Well I guess I will start with after Inuyasha got stuck to the god tree. After I found out what happened I went home only to fine my house and the forest around it on fire and the villagers of a near by village running away." Kojiro said as he started getting mad

"I went crazy I ended up cutting down the villagers that where running away and going to the village killing everyone with my fathers sword. His most prized possession that he had given me earlier that day."

"You killed them all!" Kagome said with a grim look on hey face.

"Yes I did after they destroyed my life all I could think about was revenge so I killed them all or at lest the ones that had set the forest on fire." Kojiro said looking at Kagome

"Oh I thought you kill the woman and children too." Kagome said with a sigh of relief

"Oh I didn't kill the woman and children I only killed the men who set my forest and house on fire that's all." Kojiro explained

"Kagome don't you think it's time to get going we do need to get Hekele and Kachie and get back to the well if you are to leave when you said you wanted to?" Miroku asked as he stood up to leave.

"That's right we need to go get Hekele and then get Kachie at the well. Let's go." Kagome said as she stood up and started walking towards the forest.

"Who?" Kojiro and Leiko said at the same time.

"Hekele and Kachie." Inuyasha said as he got up "You can come with us if you want." He said to Kojiro and Leiko who had just got up to see where every one was going

"Well tell me where we are going and I may come with you" said Kojiro as he started walking with the rest of the group.

"To Sesshomaru's castle." Inuyasha said as he walked off

**Me: ok I am done review plz**

**Hekele: What that's it?**

**Me: ya**

**Hekele: What is with you today u y don't want to talk?**

**Me: I don't know but hey u should be happy I made it to where you are at sesshomaru's castle I put u in his castle before u did so be happy.**

**Hekele: oh ya**

**Kachie: what about me?**

**Me: You will be in the next chapter ok but now I need to go so l8r. oh one more thing y did no one tell me it is so much easer to type when u have music u like playing?**

**Hekele: I thought u knew that.**

**Me: nope I didn't but now I do. Ok I need to go so plz review. L8r**


	4. sorry

Hey to the few people who do read my story I just wanted to say that I can't update for a long time now I just got in trouble with the school the city and the law the thing is someone put pot in my backpack at school and called the cops to get cash reward. I was in juvy not to long ago and I am under house arrest and I can't do shit. So for the few people who read my story I just wanted to say that I can't update for a long time now so sorry. When I can I will take this off and replace it with the next chapter till then have fun with out me!


End file.
